Doug Clobbers Patti
Doug Clobbers Patti is the second part of the seventh episode of the fourth season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Synopsis Doug beats Patti in a bowling match, and Skeeter tells everyone about it. Doug gains popularity, but feels bad about beating Patti everytime they play a game. It seems Patti is having a losing streak and is upset about it. Recap Intro Doug's Journal Entry: Dear Journal. You know, all my life, I've wanted to be a winner - to be the best, to be on top. Well, I finally was. Only problem was that the person I was getting the best of...it was the girl I secretly loved. The episode shows Doug in a boxing ring ready to fight his opponent (his imagination), only for him to find out that he is going against Patti. During the match, he asks the referee if he could call off the match, but ends up accidentally knocking Patti out unconscious. When Doug is declared the winner, Doug is more ashamed than proud. Main Episode During Saturday, Doug, Skeeter, and Patti go bowling, where Doug gets many strikes and Patti, on her next turn, rolls in a gutter ball and soon, Doug wins the bowling game, much to his delight and Patti's dismay. Skeeter decides to celebrate with a shake at the Honker Burger, where Doug will pay for the shake. At the Honker Burger, Skeeter tells Beebe about Doug's victory against Patti in the bowling game and Patti challenges Doug in a game of the arcade game Moon Dog, telling him that the loser buys the next shake. After the two play the game, Doug gets a higher score than Patti, which upsets Patti more as she walks away (Skeeter tells Doug that she gave him the money to pay for the shake). At school, Doug finds that Patti is struggling to hit a basket at the basketball court in the gymnasium and Chalky tells him that she has struggled in soccer practice as well. Doug talks to Patti to ask her about the arcade game yesterday. Patti says that she is more cursed than mad since she hardly loses at anything. So Doug suggests that Patti plays against him at Bonko Ball outside. But during the game, he fortuitously beats her, much to Patti's frustration. Out of pique, she kicks the ball and storms away. During lunch, Doug talks about Patti's losing steak against him and says that he hopes that Patti knows the truth. Doug's imagination: At an award banquet, the announcer announces who the most wonderful person in the world is, with Patti and the other girls standing with her on stage behind him. The announcer is about to announce that Patti is the winner when he finds out that there is a new winner. The winner is revealed to be Doug, who is sitting with the audience and is offered on stage to accept his award, much to Patti's fury. Doug is convinced that Patti thinks that he is the most jerkiest person ever. He feels that maybe his luck can run out eventually and tries to find ways to make himself unlucky, such as breaking a mirror, walking under ladders, and holding an umbrella over his head while turning around whistling the song "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star". When he finally gains bad luck, he and Skeeter ride their bikes to the bowling alley, only for Doug to get his tire spontaneously popped, sending him flying into the bushes. He becomes satisfied and is subsequently sprayed with mud by a car passing by. After that, he and Skeeter make it to the bowling alley for a rematch against Patti. But his bad luck seems to not snap his winning streak and he does well in bowling anyway. When he and Patti are close in the game, Doug can see how worked up Patti is getting over the bowling game and tells her that games are about fun rather than winning right before he tells her that she is still the most wonderful girl ever. Patti agrees with Doug's statement and drops the bowling ball to the floor. It rolls to the pins and Patti discovers that she has got a strike, winning her the game. She does a victory dance and brags. Doug tells her calmly that her victory is no big deal. But Patti continues to brag about her victory as the episode ends. Characters *Doug Funnie *Skeeter Valentine *Patti Mayonnaise *Beebe Bluff *Chalky Studebaker Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Title Taglines with Doug's foot in a paint can